Can't Get You Out Of My Head
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Merlin's best friend whom he has known since he was a child comes to Camelot to see him and his best friend is a girl. She's knows about Merlin having powers because she has powers too.


Chapter 1

Merlin's Best Friend Returns

Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and Morgana are hanging out. A young lady around Merlin's age walked over to them.

"Hi Merlin, long time no see." The lady said.

"Hi Autumn and it has been a long time." Merlin replied.

Morgana looked Autumn than at Merlin.

"Who is she?" Morgana asked.

"This is my best friend Autumn Alma Spires." Merlin answered.

"Hi Autumn I'm Arthur Pendragon." Arthur said.

"Are you the prince of Camelot?" Autumn asked.

"Yes I am." Arthur answered.

Gwen sighed.

"I'm Morgana and the lady standing beside Arthur is my best friend Gwen." Morgana said.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." Autumn replied.

All of a sudden King Uther appeared and noticed Autumn.

"Who are you?" King Uther asked.

"I'm Autumn Alma Spires your highness and I am Merlin's best friend." Autumn answered.

"It's nice to meet you." King Uther said.

Arthur sighed and got to his feet than walked over. King Uther looked at place where his son had been standing.

"I'll go after him your highness." Merlin replied.

"Why did you leave like that?" King Uther asked.

"I've a pretty good idea and I can't tell you." Merlin answered.

Merlin got to his feet and ran after Arthur. Arthur got the feeling that something is following and turned around just as Merlin caught up to him.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

"It's not me that wants it's your father." Merlin answered.

"Well I can't tell him because he won't like it." Arthur said.

"Are you talking about Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"Yes I am because everyday that I'm with her the feelings only get stronger and they getting too much to handle for me." Arthur answered.

"I know that feeling all too well." Merlin said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"I feel the same about Morgana." Merlin answered.

"You're in love with Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded his head.

"Yes I am." Merlin answered.

"Wow, I would never guessed that." Arthur said.

"You have to promise you won't tell her." Merlin replied.

"Don't worry I won't and as long as you don't tell Gwen that I'm in love with her." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded his head yes. Merlin and Arthur walked back over to the others.

"What was that all about?" Morgana asked.

"It's been Arthur and I." Merlin answered.

Autumn sighed. Merlin took Autumn of earshot

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I can't stop thinking about new guy in my gang of friends." Autumn answered.

"Why can't you stop thinking about him?" Merlin asked.

"I'm madly in love with him but I'm too scared to tell him." Autumn answered.

"You need to tell him before it's too late." Merlin said.

Autumn sighed.

"I know that Merlin but it's not that easy." Autumn replied.

Merlin and Autumn walked back over to the others just as Autumn's favorite aunt Greta walked over.

"Where have you been?" Greta asked.

"I've been hanging out with Merlin and his friends." Autumn answered.

"Well you better get home before your father has a fit." Greta said.

"Hi Greta, it's nice to see you again." Merlin replied.

"It's nice too see you again too Merlin." Greta said.

Arthur looked at Greta than at Autumn.

"Who is she?" Arthur asked.

"This is my favorite aunt Greta Brenna Spires." Autumn answered.

"It's very nice too meet you and I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon." Arthur said.

King Uther cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Arthur's father King Uther Pendragon." Uther replied.

"I'm Morgana and the lady beside me is my best friend Gwen." Morgana said.

"It's very nice too meet you all." Greta replied.

Autumn and Greta walked over. Greta sighed deeply. Autumn pulled Greta out earshot.

"What's wrong Aunt Greta?" Autumn asked.

"King Uther is so gorgeous but it would never work out because I'm not royalty." Greta answered.

Autumn and Greta arrived home. Autumn's father Denzel is standing outside.

"Where did you go young lady?" Denzel asked.

"I went to see my best friend Merlin because I missed him and I met his friends." Autumn answered.

"How is Merlin doing?" Denzel asked.

"He's doing just great." Autumn answered.

Greta sighed again. Denzel looked at his twin sister.

"What's wrong with you sis?" Denzel asked.

"I'm madly in love." Greta answered.

"With who?" Emerson asked.

"King Uther Pendragon." Greta answered.

Autumn's mother Diana walked into the room.

"You're in love with king?" Diana asked.

Greta nodded her head.

"Yes I am." Greta answered.

Autumn sighed. Diana looked at her daughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Diana asked.

"I'm in love too." Autumn answered.

"Who are you in love with?" Denzel asked.

"I'm in love with the new guy my gang friends named Garrett Carter Breylon." Autumn answered.

"How old is he again?" Emerson asked.

Autumn sighed.

"He's 40 years old." Autumn answered.

"There's no way I'm letting you go out with a guy that's 13 years older than you." Denzel said.

"Dad, you're not be fair because I have this feeling deep in heart that you could be the one." Autumn replied.

"I'm your father and if I say you can't go out him than you can't." Denzel said.

Autumn sighed. Diana looked at her husband.

"Denzel Eli Spires, you can't control who our daughter falls in love with and there's 6 years between us and 8 years between your brother and his wife." Diana said.

"That's a lot less then 13 years." Denzel replied.

"You know that age doesn't matter when you love someone." Diana said.

Denzel sighed.

"I know that but she's my favorite daughter and I don't want to see her get hurt." Emerson replied.

"You have to at least her see if Garrett is the one for her and if he is than he won't hurt her."

~Meanwhile back at the palace~

Uther is sitting on the throne thinking about Greta when Arthur came to him.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something but I know that you're not going to like it." Arthur said.

"What makes you think I'm not going to like?" Uther asked.

"I'm in love with someone but I know that you won't approve of it." Arthur answered.

"Who are you in love with?" Uther asked.

"I'm in love with Gwen." Arthur answered.

Uther sighed.

"I know should be mad but I'm not because I'm in same boat with someone that isn't royalty." Uther said.

"Who are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"I'm talking Merlin's friend Autumn's aunt Greta." Uther answered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Arthur asked.

"I'm making a new rule that it doesn't matter if someone isn't royalty they are allowed to marry royalty if they fall in love." Uther answered.

"Are you really sure that's such a good idea?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm not but I really like Greta and I want to see her again." Uther answered.

"Does that mean I can be with Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"Yes it does but doesn't rush in something if you're not ready." Uther answered.

Arthur walked to Merlin's quarters and knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door.

"What would you like?" Merlin asked.

"I want to know rather you have see Gwen." Arthur answered.

"She's with Morgana." Merlin said.

"Thanks Merlin." Arthur replied.

Arthur started to leave.

"Why did you want to know where she is?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel." Arthur answered.

"What about your father?" Merlin asked.

"I talked him about it and he said that he's okay with it." Arthur answered.

"What's gotten into him all of sudden?" Merlin asked.

"He's in love with your friend Autumn's aunt Greta." Arthur answered.

"Are you serious?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah I am and he really wants to see her again." Arthur answered.

Merlin walked over to Autumn's house and knocked on the door. Autumn's mother Diana opened the door.

"Hello Merlin." Diana said.

"Hi Mrs. Spires." Merlin replied.

"Merlin, I've told you a million times to call me Diana." Diana said.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Merlin replied.

"What can I help you with?" Diana asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Autumn for a few minutes." Merlin answered.

Diana smiled just as Autumn walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Autumn asked.

"I finished talking with Arthur and his father has fallen in love with her aunt Greta." Merlin answered.

"My aunt Greta is in love with Uther." Autumn said.

"That's great because the last lady that Uther fell in love with was a troll and I'm serious when I say that." Merlin replied.

"We have to get them together someone how." Autumn said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not quite sure and I was hoping you had an idea." Autumn answered.

"Well I don't have any ideas at all." Merlin said.

"I just came up with one." Autumn replied.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I was thinking that King Uther could through a grand ball and invite everyone in his kingdom." Autumn answered.

"That's actually a good idea." Merlin said.

"I'm glad that you think so." Autumn replied.

"Would you like to come back with me to tell him your idea?" Merlin asked.

"That's sounds a good idea." Autumn answered.

Merlin and Autumn back to the castle. Merlin took Autumn to where King Uther is.

"Well hello again Autumn." Uther said.

"Hello your highness." Autumn replied as she bowed in front of King Uther.

"Are you going to tell him your idea or not?" Merlin asked.

"I was getting to that Merlin." Autumn answered.

"What idea is Merlin talking about?" Uther asked.

"I was thinking that you could through a grand ball and invite everyone in the kingdom." Autumn said.

"What made you come up with this idea?" Uther asked.

"I just thought you'd like to see my aunt again." Autumn answered.

"Why do you think I'd like to see my aunt again?" Uther asked.

"I know that you like her." Autumn answered.

"How do you know that?" Uther asked.

"I have my ways your highness." Autumn answered.

"The idea of grand ball sounds like a good idea but only if you make sure your aunt comes." Uther said.

"Don't worry your highness I'll make sure she's there." Autumn replied.

Autumn leaves the palace. Uther went to where Arthur is.

"Did you tell Gwen about your feelings yet?" Uther asked.

"No, I didn't because I'm scared that she won't feel the same way." Arthur answered.

"I have some news." Uther said.

"What is your news?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin's best friend Autumn came up with the idea to through a grand ball and invite everyone in the kingdom." Uther answered.

"That's a really good idea." Arthur said.

"Yes it is and Autumn promised to make sure her aunt Greta goes." Uther replied.

Arthur smiled. Uther left and went to his chambers. A few hours later Uther is bed dreaming of seeing Greta again and telling her how he feels. Arthur is bed dreaming up getting up the nerve to Gwen how he feels. Gwen is bed dreaming of Arthur. Merlin and Morgana are in their beds dreaming of each other. Autumn is bed dreaming of Garrett and Garrett is bed dreaming of Autumn. Emerson and Diana are sleeping in each other's embrace.


End file.
